The present invention relates generally to crop harvesting machines commonly referred to as disc mower-conditioners and, more particularly, to a disc cutter construction that permits a relative movement between the disc member and the shaft providing rotational power thereto whenever then disc member is restricted in its rotative movement.
Typically, disc cutters are constructed by bolting the disc member to a hub rotatably affixed to the driven shaft for the disc cutter by means such as splines so that the hub and attached disc member are rotatably driven with the shaft. Any impact by the disc member with a substantial object restricting its rotative movement will also restrict movement of the driven shaft. Since disc cutterbars typically include a transmission casing mounting a drive train formed by precision intermeshing gears, the restriction of movement of one disc cutter relative to any of the other disc cutters on the cutterbar results in substantial damage to the drive train, as well as other structural components of the disc cutterbar.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a disc cutter construction in which the disc member could be rotatable relative to the driven shaft therefor, so that an impact by the disc member with a substantial object restricting its rotational movement would not result in a restriction of the rotational movement of the driven shaft.